Discovering the Madness of Ikebukuro
by Weaboo trash
Summary: The Vocaloids come to Ikebukuro! Expecting it to be any other city, they discover that this city is anything but ordinary.
1. We have arrived!

**Yeah, I really don't know where this came from 0.0 Well I love Vocaloid and Durarara! And I kinda wanted to make a crossover fic,so... tada? I may not continue this, depends how I like it and how others like it. So...enjoy? XD**

* * *

><p>"So...where are we going next?" Len asked.<p>

"Um..." Miku started, looking at the list of cities they were visiting for their tour. "Ikebukuro, Japan." she said.

"Yeah! We're going back to Japan!" Rin squealed.

"Wait..why didn't why just go there in the first place? We live in japan, after all." Luka asked, looking out the moving tour bus window.

"It was a last minute thing." Miku said.

"Wait...Ikebukuro? Oh my god! That's where Yuhei Hanejima lives, right? And that's where he is right now as well, correct?" Before anyone could answer, Rin started screaming. "OMG I MIGHT GET TO SEE YUHEI OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM! EEE!~"

"OH MY GOD RIN SHUT UP!" her brother Len screamed. Rin immediately went quiet.

"Ikebukuro? Oh, that's where Kanra lives!" Miku said

"Kanra?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I met her online. I should tell her I'm gonna be there."

"Hmm...I wouldn't do that if I were you. The person you may know online may not be the same person in real life." Luka said. Before Miku could reply, Meiko started screaming.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE SAKE?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys hear?" Masaomi asked, walking with Mikado and Anri. "Some of the Vocaloids are coming to the city!"<p>

"Really? That's cool." Anri commented.

"Vocaloids?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah. You've never heard of them?" Masaomi asked

"N-no." he replied

"They're pretty big, especially in Japan." Masaomi informed. "They're gong to have a concert here."

"Are you gonna go?" Mikado asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. But if I do go, I want you guys to come with me!" Masaomi said

"Well, um, ok." Anri said

"Yeah. I'll go too" Mikado said.

"Great!"

* * *

><p>Miku: Hi Kanra!<p>

Kanra: Hi Miku! What's up?

Miku: Guess what?

Kanra: What?

Miku: Well, you live in Ikebukuro, right?"

Kanra: Yeah, why?

Miku: Well, I'm gonna be going there!

Kanra: Really? That's great! Maybe we could meet up somewhere then?

Miku: Sure!

Kanra: Great! I'll let you know where once you arrive. Let me know when you do, ok?"

Miku: Ok. Well, go to go. See ya later Kanra!

Kanra: Ok. Bye Miku-chan!~

Miku has logged off

Kanra has looked off.

Izaya smirked to himself. This would be quite interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't know. I really don't. I barley even have a plot except for Miku meeting Izaya, or "Kanra" So, do you like it? Review please!~<strong>


	2. Metting Kanra

A few hours later, the Vocaloids finally arrived in Ikebukro. They went in the studio, hoping to be unseen and not attacked by fans. You know Len and those fangirls.

As soon as they got to the studio, Miku went to go find a computer.

Miku:Kanra?

Kanra: Oh hello Miku-chan!~ Did you arrive in Ikebukuro yet?

Miku:Yeah, I did. Where should we meet?

Kanra: Well, there's a little maid cafe by the studio you'll be at. You can wait there tonight at 6 and I'll come and pick you up to go...wherever.

Miku: Ok.. But who will I know who you are?

Kanra: Oh, trust me, you'll know.

Miku: Uh...ok. See ya then Kanra!

Kanra:Bye bye Miku-chan!

Miku has logged off

Kanra has logged off

Izaya got out of his chair and headed for Shinra's house, hopping Celty would be there. He had a job for her.

* * *

><p><strong>~6:00~<strong>

Miku waited at the maid cafe by the studio, wearing a hoodie with the hood over her head and regular jeans to disguise herself. After waiting about ten minutes, something unexpected and kinda scary happened.

The black rider pulled up to Miku, and showed her a PDA. _'Are you Miku?' _it read.

Miku nodded, to stunned to speak. The rider typed again _'Come with me. I'll take you to Kanra.' _Miku wasn't sure if she should go with this 'person', if you could call it that. But something told her that this 'person' was harmless...and that maybe she should worry about Kanra. Why didn't she come and get her like she said she would?

Miku took the helmet that he...she...it...what ever it was offered her and got on the back of the bike. Miku was getting a bad feeling about this.

A little while later, Miku and the rider arrived at a place Miku couldn't identify. _'Go on the roof.' _The rider typed.

"Thank you." Miku said, handing the rider the helmet and getting off the bike.

She went up to the roof, but saw no one.

"Hello?" she called out. There wasn't a response for a while. Until she heard a voice. That didn't sound at all female.

"Hello, Miku-Chan"

Miku turned at the the sound of the voice to see a figure come out the of the shadows.

"Um...hi." Miku said. "Do you happen to know someone by the name of Kanra?"

The man stared at Miku for a bit. Then laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Wow! You're much more dense than I thought, Miku-chan!" The man laughed like he was insane. Miku was extremely worried. No, actually, she was _scared_

"Ar-ar-are you Kanra?" she managed to choke out.

The man clapped. "Bravo! Bravo! You finally figured it out! You deserve a medal!" he said, every word dripping with sarcastic pleasure. Miku was shocked. How can this be Kanra? He's not even female! She was tricked, and now she was doomed. This man was probably gonna rape her, right here and right now. On top of this roof, where no one can see them. After he's finished, he'd kill her. How would he do it? Throw her off the top of the building? Stab her in the heart? She realized now she should of listened to Luka.

* * *

><p>Back at the Tour Bus, the other Vocaloids were relaxing and doing what Vocaloids do. Luka was reading when she realized Miku wasn't on the bus. She went out into the main area where the others were.<p>

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Miku?" she asked

"She went out. She said she was gonna meet Kanra." Rin answered.

Luka mentally face palmed herself. "Ugh, that idiot! She's probably gonna end up getting raped by some 50 year old man she thought was a teenage girl!" she yelled.

"I almost got raped by an old man." Len commented. "It's not just teenage girls that are after me, ya' know."

No one even bothered to ask.


	3. AN: Notice

Ok, I decided I wanted to continue this story, instead of ending it.

Sorry for all the changes guys. Forgive me, please ._.''

New chapter coming soon~ u


End file.
